Wrong Forest
by Sniper Typhoon Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic decides to flee to the serenity of his favorite forest, but a certain someone he didn't want to meet right then has tracked him down. Will the tranquility be ruined, or will he decide to share it with that someone? Slight Sonamy oneshot.


**Okay, just to clarify, this is my first shot at a fluffy friendship and slightly romantic fic. So pardon any cheesiness. It just popped into my head randomly so I wrote this.**

* * *

Sonic woke up from a long, much needed nap. He had taken that nap in a peaceful deciduous forest under a maple tree. This maple tree's trunk seemed like it was created for the specific reason of someone taking a nap up against it. The weather was temperate. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right. Sonic was in Heaven's forest until he woke up to find someone he would rather not be with at the moment.

Sonic was still groggy as he was struggling to get his eyelids out of the way of his pupils. He couldn't confirm what exactly he was seeing.

Letting out a quiet groan, his eyes were now fully opened, and he saw a pair of large pink boots with a white stripe down the middle of them. They looked familiar to Sonic, unfortunately, a little TOO familiar. Sonic slowly tilted his head upward to see the face of the one who found him.

It turns out, the main reason for Sonic retreating to his favorite woodland (aside from completely obliterating up Eggman's robots into a million pieces for a million consecutive hours), was standing right in front of him. Amy Rose.

"Oh, Soooooonikkuuuuu!" Amy said gently.

Sonic's eyes instantly opened up to as wide as they could be. Rushing to find a way he could escape the pink hedgehog with dangerously overflowing love for him, he saw that he was trapped. Who would've thought the structural dimensions of his favorite tree in his favorite forest would turn on him like this?

"Oh, Craaaaaaaaaaaap!" Sonic replied in the same tone as Amy's greeting. Sonic sat up in a position ready to take the first opening he saw, and sprint, at mach 1.5, the heck away from Amy, and into his backup forest.

Sonic sprang to his right when Amy pulled out her hammer and stopped him. "Not so fast." Amy said. "It's been ages since our last date together."

"We've never been on a date."

"Well that doesn't mean we can't start now." Amy then peered down to the spot where Sonic had been laying. "This spot looks big enough for two. Maybe three."

That last part gave Sonic a shocked look on his face. He hoped she hadn't just used a sexual innuendo.

Amy read the look on the blue hedgehog's face. "No I didn't mean THAT!" She corrected. "What I'm saying is that that spot is just too big for only one person."

Sonic thought she was just saying that. He found his favorite spot rather cozy. At that moment, Sonic was about to dash right out of there since Amy wasn't expecting anything, but what the heck? Sonic was in a happy mood and no one was else was around. Plus, Amy must be exhausted searching everywhere for him.

"Well, okay. I guess." Sonic scooted over and made room for Amy to sit down with him for a while.

"Yay!" Amy cheered. "Thanks Sonic!" Anxious to be close to her love, Amy sat down with him. "So how'd you find this beautiful forest?"

"Just on a joyrun one day and I stumbled across this."

"Ah."

After a few second of silence, Amy yawned out of exhaustion. She hadn't stopped for a rest since around Sonic's departure around 9:30 in the morning, and it must be at least 4 P.M. right now. Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder and she fell asleep.

_Man,_ Sonic thought _Why'd she have to lay her head on me? Now I can't get up._ Sonic waited for a while, hoping Amy would soon change her position and allow himself to get up and flee. But nope, she wouldn't budge.

Sonic tried to ignore the boredom, but soon, claustrophobia began to kick in. He couldn't take it anymore. He began to scoot away from Amy very slowly, and he managed to lay Amy's head down on the soft leaves that were on the ground without waking her.

Sonic was overjoyed at the fact that he escaped Amy's grasp, but then he started to feel a little weird. Not physically, not mentally, but emotionally. Amy might be crushed if she saw that Sonic had left her in the middle of this forest, especially when she thought he was finally returning her love.

But Sonic knew that if he left, Amy would just get back up and start pursuing him again and things would be back to normal.

Sonic made up his mind: he decided to go and attend to other matters.

He slowly walked away, careful not to wake her up. If he did, he was dead meat that was extra tenderized by the mallet. When he got far enough, Sonic took off at full speed.

He was about a mile away, and it was still bothering him. Should he just go back? It'll make him feel better, but who knows when Amy will wake up? Or should he just continue running and feel like a big jerk.

Sonic eventually found himself slowing down and, eventually, coming to a stop. This was tearing away at him. It wasn't like him to let a friend sit with him and just abandon them when he really didn't have much else to do. Just because he was with Amy in a pretty romantic place doesn't mean they're engaged or anything. He decided to head back and make it up to her.

But how? He was in the middle of a forest miles away from civilization. He wasn't the best when it came to somewhat romantic ideas. He then realized he didn't need to go overboard with diamonds or candy or anything. SHE might even think something like that would be awkward. But he still needed an idea for a nice gesture to Amy.

After pacing for a while, trying to think of something, he noticed a crystal clear river nearby. It also had a number of large fish in it. This gave him a great idea.

Of course, Sonic hates water. But it was either that or nothing right now.

Sonic took a deep breath and said to himself "This is for Amy."

_LATER THAT EVENING..._

Amy started to wake up. She also had a long, much needed nap.

It was now after sunset. It was dark, except for the moon's bright light shining down. She had noticed that Sonic wasn't next to her anymore. _Did he just leave me here? HMPH!_ Amy thought before opening her eyes enough to see that there was another glowing object right in front of her. Fire to be exact. A campfire to be even more exact.

Something smelled fishy to Amy. Not as in something was weird, but she really smelled a thin scent of fish hanging in the air.

"Hey." A familiar voice said to her.

"Huh?" Amy focused to see if it was really him.

"It's me." Sonic said while letting the campfire he made illuminate his face to prove it. "Are you hungry?"

Amy felt her stomach. She hadn't eaten since she started searching for Sonic. She was starving. "Oh, extremely."

"Good! Well, not good that you're starving, but good that I'm prepared." Sonic walked over to Amy, holding two skewered pieces of fish. "This tree, campfire, and striped bass is all too big for one person." Sonic sat down next to Amy and handed her one of the skewered bass.

Amy was almost in tears at the sight of all this. She was beginning to think something like this was never going to happen.

The two of them ate their dinner together and talked for a while.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic?"

"Umm well I don't have any plans tomorrow. If you don't either, you wanna come back here and just hang out for a while?"

"Of course I would."

Eventually, the two of them finished their supper and conversations. It was getting pretty late, and both of them were feeling sleepy again. Soon, they both fell asleep next to each other.

So Sonic's conscience stopped bugging him, and he was glad he made the right decision to return a little of Amy's love for a change.

Looks like this wasn't much of a 'wrong forest' after all.

* * *

**Thanks fer reading and hope you liked it!  
**

**Anyway please review. Until next time...well I'll tell you next time.**


End file.
